


Legit Asylum

by stsm0627



Series: The Shield's Love Stories [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsm0627/pseuds/stsm0627
Summary: Sasha Banks arrived in Suplex City about one year and she's now getting use to life in the city until one day she meets the one and only lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose when he save her from the Club. They remain friends after that and they become closer and closer. Will they become more than friends or will they just be close friends





	1. Saved By The Lunatic Fringe

Today is the one year anniversary of Sasha living here in Suplex City and Bayley and the rest of her friend decided to throw her a party.So the plan is that they will give Sasha a list of crazy stuff to do and then Bayley will text her to come to her house and they will surprise her with the party.

And that's what they did. Sasha was super confused of what was going on but she got everything done.

**LegitBOSS0126:** Bayley I got everything done. Where are u?I haven't seen u 4 the whole day

**I'maHugger0615:** Don't worry about what I've done for the day just meet me @ my house in 20  & wear something else not what I saw u in earlier today

**This is what Sasha wore**

****

**20 minutes later**

Sasha arrived at Bayley's house only to a house with no lights on. Sasha called Bayley's cell phone but only got through to her voicemail. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door but heard no one. Why would Bayley call her and ask her to come here and she isn't here? Sasha turned the knob and walked into the dark house. "Surprise Happy 1 year Anniversary,"all her friends said turning on the light."You guys remembered,"Sasha said happily."Yeah we wouldn't miss it for anything,'Bayley said running up hugging her bestie. And Sasha enjoyed the party.

**After the party**

Sasha was walking home from the party when she was confronted by the Club."Well isn't it little Miss Sasha Banks.Happy 1 year anniversary. We have a present for you,"AJ Styles said making a fist with his hand with the rest of the Club surrounding her."Hey leave her alone,"she heard voice called and she saw this man beating u Styles and the rest of the Club.The Club ran away after."Hey you okay,"he asked her."Yeah,"Sasha said. Then she got a good look at his face. _He was so cute.Really Banks now._ "I'm Dean what's your name,"he said."I'm Sasha,"she said. _She's so cute._ "I've got to get going,"Sasha said."I'll see you around then.Later,"Dean said."Bye," Sasha said waving and then walked off.When she got home she laid on the bed thinking about the guy she just met.


	2. Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is crazy in love with Sasha Banks and Roman is trying to encourage Dean to tell her.

**3 weeks later**

It's been 3 weeks since Dean saved Sasha from the Club and he has been thinking about her every since that day. Roman has kept on telling him to tell her but Dean keeps on saying no.

No one knows why but he does it all the time.

One day Dean was on top a building and watching Sasha and her best friend Bayley past by.

_Man she looks good today.She always looks good.Baby let me put a smile on your face.Her lips probably che-._

"Dean you okay,"Roman asked interrupting his thought."Yes,"Dean replied looking at the pink purple hair woman going around the corner."You're looking at her again are you,"Roman asked.Dean didn't answer."You know you have to tell her,"Roman said.Dean nodded."Go and tell her now,"Roman ordered like his mother."I tell her when I feel like telling her,"Dean said angrily and left."One day you're going to have to tell her,"Roman said when he was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean is in love with Sasha that so easy to tell.See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
